


Ethereal flames

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Awkward Romance, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Has Issues, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fire, Passion, Post-Canon, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Dancing, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despair won against Hope the very same moment Naegi gave in to despair and murdered Hifumi and Kiyotaka. Every since then, Class 78 has been satiating Junko's thirst for despair.ORDespair Celesgiri/Celegiri.





	Ethereal flames

Kyoko placed her gloved hands on Celes’ hips possessively, pulled her closer to her —to the point where her ass was against her crotch— and sighed happily.

“You were quite outstanding today, my love… As per usual.” Kyoko whispered tenderly, kissing Celes’ cheek various times as she lazily intertwined their left hand fingers. 

Celes chuckled sweetly and placed her right hand over Kyoko’s. 

“Why thank you, Detective. I try my best to impress you after all.” Celes purred as she took a step to the left that matched the one that Kyoko had taken a split millisecond before her. 

Two steps afterwards, Kyoko spun her around, thus the position of their hands changed. Kyoko had her left hand on Celes’ lower back whilst her right one was holding Celes’ left one. The gambler’s right hand was on Kyoko’s left shoulder. 

“May I have this dance, Gambler?” Kyoko asked, smiling widely at her. 

Within the purplette’s eyes there was a spark of happiness that shone even brighter thanks to the flames that surrounded them, that admired them from afar yet stood close enough to warm their hearts and souls up.

“All my dances, dear…” Celes whispered, leaning in until their faces were millimetres apart. “Are destined for you.” And with that being said, their lips met.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it became more passionate and fierce as seconds passed. It was almost like a routine to them: set important or popular establishments and buildings on fire, and then dance around and flirt within the flames they had created to wreak havoc and spread despair. The flames never reached them anyways, it was as if it admired and respected them, as if it worked for them and  _ only  _ them. 

Celes prepared everything for the fire to take place beforehand, when the place was closed or not crowded, and Kyoko initiated after convincing the customers or innocent people that she worked with the police, thus she was there to arrest the Remnant of Despair that loved to set everything on fire.

“Well then, shall we begin?” Kyoko asked once they broke apart. Her cheeks were flaming red, just like the flames she had fueled half an hour before.

Celes nodded with a small smile on her lips.

They danced slowly and seductively, flirting and flattering each other for what seemed to be ages. Their steps were precise and decided yet gentle and measured. 

Oh how they loved to fool around the havoc they had wreaked, around the flames that they had stoked, around the despair they had caused.

It was a perfect scenario, after all.

Fire was a resemblance of their love: wild, hectic, unpredictable and uncontrollable, yet beautiful and consuming. It was one of the most hazardous yet precious forces of Earth, a force that would consume everything and anything that’s on its way without second thoughts or hesitation. 

They had turned into the embodiment of fire the same moment they had given up to despair and embraced it like a second nature. 

They loved how it made them feel. Empowered, uncontrollable, untouchable, feared, untamable…

Just like it should be.


End file.
